Alex Cross's Second Chance
by TJ Jordan
Summary: When Alex Cross finally solves his wife's murder, he comes to terms with his dark past and finds the will to move on. Realizing his love for Kayla Coles, Alex tries to convince her to stay with him in Washington D.C. What will she say? Will she stay with Alex? Will Alex get his second chance at love? Based off of the James Patterson novel, "Cross".
1. A Snowy, Bloody Night

**Alex's Second Chance**

* * *

**This is my sixth fanfiction story. It will follow a series called "Alex Cross".**

**This story will follow the novel, "Cross", just at the very end. It will be about Alex Cross finally coming to realize his love for Kayla Coles and his attempt to try and convince her to stay with him.**

**I am a fan of the "Alex Cross" novels. I have read every novel there is about Alex Cross. James Patterson is one of my top five favorite authors. The novel, "Cross", is actually my most favorite in the series. I love the dark theme in it and about Alex's struggle to move on from the death of his wife, Maria.**

**I always loved the character, Kayla Coles. Since her relationship with Alex in "Mary Mary", I found myself thinking that this was the moment that Alex had finally found love. I really hoping that Alex and Kayla would get married or something. So, I was a little disappointed when Kayla left Washington D.C. to live in North Carolina. I really wanted her and Alex to be together.**

**Anyway, here is my next story. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Summary:

After killing serial killer and rapist, Michael Sullivan, aka "The Butcher", Alex Cross lies in a hospital bed, wounded, and finally learns the real truth behind his wife's murder. Finally coming to terms with his dark past, Alex realizes his love for Kayla Coles and decides to take a chance at convincing her to stay with him. So, when Alex confesses his love for Kayla, all bets are off.

What will Kayla say? Will she stay with him? Is this Alex Cross's second chance at love?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**A Snowy, Bloody Night**

Alex Cross ran across the snow. His feet and legs fought against the five inches that had fallen that night in the woods. His Glock was held ahead of him. His mind and senses were on full alert, looking for his target.

Then... he heard the killer turning on a vehicle right behind him. He could feel the car heading right towards him.

_Damn him! _he cursed in vain and spun around.

Without thinking or taking good aim, he fired off a few bullets.

Alex Cross has faced many other killers before. But none of them, not even Kyle Craig, came close to Michael Sullivan, aka "The Butcher". Alex and his best friend, John Sampson, had traveled all the way to Massachusetts to find and kill Michael. Alex knew that Michael Sullivan had something to do with the death of his beautiful wife, Maria. He was there on the night she died, twelve years ago, in 1993.

Alex remembered that night. It was his curse to remember it. It was a night unlike any other. He was on his to pick up his wife, Maria. When he met her at her work place, she was shot by an unknown sniper. Maria died in his arms, and so did their unborn child.

Every since then, Alex never knew who killed his wife. Until now. Sampson and him had uncovered some evidence that pointed towards "the Butcher". Michael Sullivan was suspect of killing and raping various women across the northeastern seaboard. He was also believed to be the infamous "Butcher" too, a contract killer.

Alex had no intensions of bringing Michael back alive. He planned on killing him. Avenging his wife's murder. He had a gut feeling that Michael Sullivan had to be the killer. There was just too much evidence to prove otherwise.

Despite that Alex was no longer on the Washington D.C. force, it didn't stop him from looking into the case of his wife. He may be out of the department, but he was never out of the game. Sampson was able to get him the information he needed. He used every underworld contact there was.

Alex was once an FBI agent, but he quit after his family expressed the fear of losing him. He had already put away Kyle Craig, who had murdered his last love interest. Not to mention Gary Soneji. Alex's life was filled with killers. And now... he was chasing the biggest of them all. _His wife's killer._

The car kept coming towards him.

Alex kept firing and hoped that one of his bullets caught Sullivan.

The car slowed down and Alex run forward.

Michael's hand appeared out of the window, with a gun, aiming right at Alex.

Alex ducked behind some snow and took cover.

Michael fired a few bullets and had the car speed up again.

Once the car had passed Alex, he forced himself up and grabbed ahold of the back of the car, allowing himself to be dragged along.

"Alex!" Sampson screamed from a long distance away. "Let go!"

At first, Alex couldn't let go. He was scared that he may ram himself into a tree by letting go, or breaking his neck by the impact he may have on the ground. The car was already going to fast for him to let go.

Then, he felt the car making a turn around some tree. The turn was slowing the car down.

_This better work, _he said to himself and let go of the car.

The good news. _It worked. _The bad news. _Michael was getting away._

Alex forced himself up and took aim with his Glock. He didn't know where the car was and was having trouble figuring out which way was up and down. But soon enough, he figured out where the noise of the car was coming from and aimed at the car.

Taking a deep breath, Alex fired three rounds at the car and waited.

The car didn't turn as it rammed against the tree. The sound of broken metal could be heard. The engine started to die down, but the car lights stayed on.

Sampson ran right next to Alex, patting him on the shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked, aiming his handgun towards the car. "You hit that bastard?"

Alex smiled and said, "I think I did. Lets go."

Together, they ran forward. Guns held in their hands, aiming at the doors of the car. As they neared the driver's seat, they noticed the door opened and a trail of blood on the snow.

"You hit him alright," Sampson chuckled.

They followed the trail and saw that it was leading back towards Michael Sullivan's house. They could see him crawling towards his wife and three sons, who had tears in their eyes.

Both Alex and Sampson ran towards him.

It was funny how just five minutes ago, this whole place was peace and quiet. That was until some goons from the Mob tried to make a quick kill on Sullivan, who was returning from his "hit" job. For that small moment, Alex and Sampson had to team up with the Butcher to survive. And now... they were trying to kill each other.

Just as they neared Sullivan, he grabbed ahold of his wife and held a gun towards her head, using her as a shield.

"Come any closer and I'll put a bullet in her head," his voice was filled with evil. He smiled as he pressed the burrow against his wife's temple.

Alex couldn't believe that this man was once an innocent boy, who turned into a twisted killer. He found it hard to believe that the man, that his wife fell in love with, was now gone. And the fact that he was still breathing made Alex want to kill him even more.

"Daddy, no!" the kids cried and tried to reach for their mother. "Don't shoot mommy!"

Michael pointed the gun at his kids and yelled, "SHUT UP! I'M THE MAN OF THE HOUSE! I DO WHAT I WANT! IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR TINY LITTLE MOUTHS, I WILL SHOOT YOUR PRECIOUS MOMMY AND THEN YOU!"

The wife started to cry and she stared desperately at Alex and Sampson. She carefully mouthed to them.

_Save me!_

Michael turned the gun on his wife again and stared at Alex and Sampson. He smiled with so much evil and started to laugh.

"I remember you!" he spoke towards Alex. "Your the cop with the wife! I remember reading about you in the papers!"

Alex's face turned red.

"Did you kill her?!" he forced the words out. "Did you kill my wife?!"

For once, Sullivan looked shocked and he said, "I didn't kill her. Not me. If I was the one to kill her, I would have _done _her. Just like the rest of the women I killed."

"Why should I trust you?!" Alex shouted.

Michael half-grinned and said, "Because, the Butcher always takes claim on the ones he kills. I remember who I kill. I always remember. And I never killed your wife, detective."

"What about the night before?!" Alex pressed on. "What about the night you snuck into my house?!"

Michael laughed and said, "I was planning on killing you and only you. Your children were what stopped me those twelve years ago. If I planned on killing your wife, I would have killed you both that night she died. I never leave any witness, unless I want there to be witnesses. Has that thought ever crossed your mind?"

Suddenly, Alex knew he was telling the truth. He could see it in his eyes. He didn't kill Maria. He never did.

Before he knew it, Michael turned the gun on him.

Alex fired off a bullet, but Sullivan fired first.

Alex felt himself being hit in the stomach a couple of times. Just as he was falling back against the snow, he noticed that the bullet he fired off had hit Michael in between the eyes. He could hear both of their bodies hitting the snow banks.

"Alex!" Sampson ran right next to him. "Hold on!" He took out his cell phone and dialed nine-one-one. "Just hold on! Help is on the way!"

Alex could hear his voice drifting further and further away. He was losing consciousness.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Alex slowly opened his eyes and was back in the real world. He could see Sampson and some EMTs standing over him.

"Sir?" one of them was putting pressure on his wound. "Can you hear me?"

Alex could feel himself being lifted onto a stretcher.

He nodded and asked, "Is he dead?"

"Who?" the EMT asked.

"Michael Sullivan," Alex barely replied. "The Butcher. Is he dead?"

The EMT nodded and said, "You got him. The wife and children are really shaken up. But yes, the Butcher is dead. He won't be hurting anyone, not anymore."

Alex nodded and then grabbed ahold of the EMT's sleeves.

"Tell my children..." he could feel himself drifting away, "... tell them I love them."

With that, Alex allowed himself to fall back into a deep sleep again.

* * *

**I love cliff-hangers. At least when I'm the one giving them and know how things are going to end.**

**Please review on what you thought.**


	2. A Dark Revelation

**Alex Cross's Second Chance**

* * *

**Alex Cross wakes in the hospital, with his family and best friend by his side. Still trying to make sense of the recent events, John Sampson reveals a dark revelation about Maria's _real _killer and what happened to him.**

**Here is chapter two.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**A Dark Revelation**

Normally, when people die, they end up in heaven or in hell.

Alex hoped he was going straight to heaven. He wanted to see Maria again. His beautiful wife. His first love. He knew that she was waiting for him. That she was watching him and their two adorable children, Jannie and Damon.

Alex could still remember the day that he and Maria met. He remembered the day they got married. He remembered the day when he heard that she was pregnant with Damon. He remembered all the important memories of her, which were all of them. He never wanted to let them go. He loved her so much. He still did.

After Maria was killed, Alex never believed that he would find love again. He had a few close calls with Jezzie Flanigan and Kateyla "Kate" McTiernan, but nothing serious ever happened. Then he met Christine Johnson, the next love of his life. They immediately fell in love with each other and never felt each other's side. It wasn't long until they started dating and had a child together, little Ali Cross. But Christine changed over the years. She came to hate what Alex did for a living and she left him and Ali, all out of anger and sadness. It was a sad moment for Alex when she left him.

Over the next course of Alex's life, he dated multiple women, in the search for love. He dated fellow FBI agent, Betsey Cavalierre, who was later killed by Alex's arch-nemesis, _The Mastermind._ Alex missed Betsey. After Christine left, Betsey was the only woman kept him together. Their partnership soon became a friendship, which would later lead to a powerful relationship. Alex and Betsey fell in love during their relationship. But then, the Mastermind killed her. Betsey and Alex had been investigating the Mastermind since his first killing spree and were getting close to discovering his identity. Betsey was the first to discover that the Mastermind was another fellow friend and FBI agent named Kyle Craig. Kyle killed her and later tried to kill Alex. Now, Kyle Craig was in a maximum security prison in Colorado, awaiting his death sentence on death row. Alex missed Betsey, even now. He wondered if they would have gotten married and lived a long happy life together. He wished things turned out different between them.

After Betsey died, Alex started a relationship with an inspector, detective named Jamilla Hughes. Alex liked her, but he didn't love her like he did to Maria, Christine, or Betsey. Their relationship didn't last long. They lived in separate cities and their jobs kept them apart, Alex knew that they did the right thing to end their relationship. They weren't right for each other.

And then, Alex started dating a childhood friend named Kayla Coles, who happened to be a resident physician in the neighborhood he lived in. Kayla was Nana Mama's doctor, in a way at least. She would always come over at least three to four times a week. It was Nana Mama who figured it out that Kayla was only coming over for two things. One, she had a special bond with Nana. Two, she wanted to see Alex. The second part was way more true than anyone realized. Alex never started dating her until he broke up with Jamilla. He found it funny that he never realized the small crush he had on her. He had that crush since he was a ten year old. Both Alex and Kayla had a lot in common than they realized. They were both born in North Carolina. Grew up in hardship on the streets. Lost people they loved in the past. And... they were both fighters. Alex was a detective and Kayla was a doctor. Two people who were trying to keep the world safe.

In ways that Alex didn't understand, he enjoyed being around Kayla. She was serious as an adult on the outside and as innocent and young as child on the inside. He loved spending time with her. He loved the dates that they go on. If he didn't know any better, he was beginning to think that he just may be in love with her.

Suddenly, Alex slowly opened his eyes and looked into the bright light ahead of him. He blinked and tried to adjust to his surroundings. The events of that night were slowly coming back to him. He remembered the shoot-out between Michael Sullivan, the Mob, John and him. He remembered being shot. He remembered shooting Michael in between the eyes. He also remembered telling the EMT to tell his kids that he loved them.

Fully regaining his sight, Alex realized he was in a hospital bedroom. He could feel the soft sheets beneath him and could hear the sound of medical machines right next to his bed.

"Good morning, sugar," came a very familiar voice from the right side of his bed.

Alex smiled and turned to see where the voice was coming from. He already knew who it was. Only one person called him sugar, and it was only just to irritate him.

John Sampson sat in a chair, just a few feet away from Alex. He had a serious expression on his face that told Alex that he was very angry and deeply worried.

Alex raised both of his eyebrows and said, "You look awful."

John chuckled and replied, "Look whose talking." He paused. "You gave me a big fright back there. What in the hell were you think, Alex?!" His voice raised a little. "You should have shot him when he had the gun aimed at his wife's head. If you would have fired, then you won't be in here. Besides, we both know that there was no way he could have pulled the trigger in time for his wife."

Alex ignored him and got straight to the point.

"Is he dead?"

John nodded.

"Very," he confirmed. "The bastard is in hell now. He won't be hurting anymore women now. His days as a badass assassin are over."

Alex laughed. He loved John's sense of humor.

"What about his wife and children?"

"They're alright. Apparently, the wife doesn't blame you for killing Michael. She hated living with him since the day he started working for the Mob. Her story is that she fell in love with him when he was someone else. Sure, he did some horrible things when he was young. Like killing his abusive dad, stealing, and running small time jobs in New York. But she says that he changed after he started working with the Mob, which were his early days as the Butcher."

Alex nodded and said, "Sounds about right to me. I'm sure that the FBI is on it now."

"You're right about that. In fact, there is an FBI agent who wants to talk you about Michael Sullivan. He says to call him when you're out of here."

Alex shook his head and smiled.

"Which would be a long while," he chuckled. "Considering that I get out of here in about a week."

Suddenly, Alex's face fell dark.

John noticed and he leaned forward in his chair.

"Alex?" he tried to cover the worry in his voice. "You alright there, sugar?"

Alex looked at him again and said, "Michael didn't kill Maria."

John frowned.

"I could see the truth in his eyes, John!" Alex stated. "John, he may have been the one to break into my house the day before my wife died, but he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. I know it! I could see it in his eyes. He was the wrong man." He paused and looked towards a dark corner. "My wife's killer is still out there. I'm back to square one again."

Suddenly, John spoke up again.

"You're wrong, Alex. Your wife's killer isn't out there. He died a long time ago."

Alex looked at him in confusion. His mind felt like it was in free-fall at the moment.

"What are you talking about?" Alex barely spoke. "You don't know that. For all I know, my wife's killer might be on some sandy beach in Costa Rica or something."

Suddenly, John raised his voice and said, _"I know because I killed him!" _

For once in Alex's life, he actually felt shocked. His jaw dropped and his muscles disobeyed his every order. He couldn't believe what he was just hearing from his best friend.

"What?" Alex barely said.

John looked towards the ground and explained, "Me and Rakeem Powell killed Maria's killer. It happened over thirteen years ago."

"I don't understand," Alex shook his head. "I don't even want to understand." He paused. "You knew? Even when we were after the Butcher, you knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

John didn't look back up at him.

Instead, he told Alex the truth. The real story of what happened.

John finally looked him in the eyes and began.

"It was in New York, me and Powell had received a tip from a snitch named Willis. He gave us information on a Mob assassin, named Jimmy "Hats" Galai, who was bragging about murdering a detective's wife in Washington D.C. Willis said that Jimmy had given very specific details on how the murder went down. In fact, a lot of those details were exactly how the murder was."

Alex shook his head and interrupted, "But how does this fit into Michael Sullivan? I don't see the connection here."

"I'm about to tell you," John spoke back at him. "Anyway, Michael and Jimmy were best friends back in the day. They worked for the Mob and did some of the most gruesome jobs together. The night that Michael came to your house and changed his mind about killing you, Jimmy didn't like his decision to spare you. He thought it was the best decision to eliminate you from the equation. He feared that you would come after them and take them down." He paused again, collecting his thoughts. "Jimmy was a trained sniper when he was with the military. He knew how to handle a sniper rifle and had decided that he would be the one to kill you. So, on the night that you came to pick up Maria, he accidently killed her. The bullet was meant for you. Jimmy was disappointed that he failed to kill you, but he thought he threw off suspicion and was willing to accept that over coming after you a second time. That was when he started bragging about Maria's death."

Alex nodded, controlling himself.

John continued his story.

"Anyway, me and Powell arrived in New York City to find Jimmy. We tried to find dirt on him for the murder of Maria, but we came up short. The sniper rifle was missing. There was no record of him even being in Washington D.C., not one record at all. We couldn't bring him down." He paused and allowed some tears to form in his eyes. "I couldn't live with myself if I allowed that bastard to live. I couldn't allow him to walk away. So... Powell and I killed him. Put a bullet in his head and dumped his body in the harbor."

Alex felt a shiver run down his back. It spread across his body and made him feel cold. His mind was spinning like crazy. He couldn't even speak.

John spoke again.

"After we killed Jimmy, I couldn't face you after the events of that day in New York. I knew you would have been angry not to have done it yourself. I knew that you wanted to get revenge on the man who killed your wife. I also couldn't watch you drown yourself in regret and sorrow. So, I kept quiet and never spoke of it again. Even Powell agreed to never tell you. You had kids to raise and a grandma to take care of. I had to make sure that you were there for them. I feel regret for not telling you about everything, but I knew that you weren't ready to know back then. You had so much going on in your life, that this revelation would have broke you completely. I did what I had to do."

Alex could feel his shock being replaced with something else. He was suspecting anger, but instead... he found the weight of regret being lifted off his shoulders. He could finally look back on the day of wife's murder without feeling some dark in his heart.

"Thank you," Alex finally spoke.

John looked back up at him, confused.

"Thank you," Alex repeated. "I'm happy to know that I can always count on you. You did the right thing not to tell me. You're right. It would have broken me. With Maria's death, me healing, Christine, Kyle Craig, and not to mention everything else, I was in a bad situation at that point." He put out his hand towards John. "At least now I know the truth. Thank you."

John had tears in eyes. He couldn't believe what he was just hearing from Alex. He was actually suspecting him to yell or cuss him out. But he was not suspecting this. He could feel the weight of guilt coming off his shoulders. It was like he could breath again. He never felt this free since the day he married Billie, his wife.

John and Alex shook hands and nodded at each other.

"So, what are you going to say to the FBI?" John asked.

Alex knew what he meant by the question. He wondered what to say about Michael Sullivan too. Was he going to mention the murder of his wife to them? Or about Jimmy Galai?

Finally, Alex came to a decision.

"We tell the truth," Alex replied. "At least most of it. We tell them that we followed up on a lead. You brought me along for some consulting. We were forced to kill Michael out of self-defense. It isn't like we are lying or anything. We're just holding back the whole truth."

John and Alex laughed together.

"At least the bad guys are dead," John stated. "Michael, Jimmy, they both deserved to die. In a way, we both avenged Maria's death. If it weren't for Michael, Jimmy wouldn't have targeted you in the first place. And since you killed Michael, I say that got a little taste of revenge too."

Alex smiled and said, "True. I'm just glad that I was able to eliminate that piece of crap from the face of the Earth."

For the next several hours, both Alex and John forgot about the dark revelation and started taking about their good old days.

* * *

**There should be at least two more chapters after this. **

**I apologize for the grammar errors. I'm not that good at making corrections.**

**Just as a remainder, I do not own Alex Cross or any of the novels.**

**Please review. :)**


	3. A Powerful Regret

**Alex Cross's Second Chance**

* * *

**Alex Cross gets an unexpected visit from Kayla Coles. Realizing his love for Kayla, Alex begins to question himself and tries to come to terms with his dark past.**

**Please read and enjoy chapter three.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**A Powerful Regret**

While Alex and John were talking, they didn't notice the three familiar faces that had appeared at the entrance of the door.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" yelled all three of Alex's kids, as they ran towards him.

Damon and Jannie were the first to reach him, while little Ali traveled from behind them, dragging his stuffed teddy bear with one hand. They all gave Alex a huge hug and pressed their faces into his chest.

John laughed and got up from his chair, heading towards the door.

"See you back in Washington," John waved goodbye to everyone and exited the room.

Just as John left, Nana Mama appeared at the entrance of the door and glared at Alex.

The kids bounced up and down, all excited to see that their father was still alive.

Alex loved his children with all of his heart. He would do anything for them.

Damon was the oldest of them. He was around fifteen now. Jannie was hitting twelve. While little Ali was going to be five pretty soon.

Alex couldn't believe that his precious children were growing up so fast now. He had trouble keeping up with them. He still remembered Damon and Jannie sneaking into his bedroom when they were little. They always thought that they could get away with sleeping with their daddy by making animal sounds and bringing him coffee. Alex always got a kick out of them when they used to do that. At least Ali was carrying on the tradition now.

Nana Mama moved forward and sat down in the chair. She kept her angry expression on her face as she stared at Alex.

"You have some explaining to do!" Nana said in a quiet, but deadly voice. "You were supposed to be finished with detective work. I had to wake up to a midnight call, one that involved my grandson being shot by a master assassin and nearly dying from blood lose."

Alex smiled and said, "I'm Alex Cross, remember?"

The kids nodded in agreement, putting on their adorable faces. They were only trying to see if they could press Nana's buttons. They loved it when Alex and her got into their quiet arguments.

"Unfortunately, you are Alex Cross," Nana replied. "But at least you are alright."

Alex nodded in agreement, allowing her to have the final word.

The kids gather around the hospital bed and talked with Alex for a little while. They played games with him and talked about the recent movies that had hit theaters. Nana watched and smiled at the happy little family.

After an hour, someone else appeared in Alex's hospital room.

Nana Mama was the first to realize who it was.

Once Alex saw her, his eyes widened.

_It was Kayla Coles._

"Hello, everyone," Kayla replied, smiling.

The kids turned and smiled once they saw her.

"Kayla!" they all yelled at once and ran for her.

Kayla bent down and hugged them all. She smiled at them and gave each a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright," Nana started to lead the children out of the room. "Lets give the grown-ups some privacy."

The kids moaned as they were forced out of the room.

Nana winked at Alex as she and the kids disappeared down the hall.

Kayla turned back to Alex and smiled. There were some tears in her eyes as she looked at him. She allowed her purse to fall onto the chair as she walked towards him.

Alex felt a warm, electric feeling rushing throughout his body. He was happy to see Kayla. He truly was.

"Hi," she said to him.

"Hi," Alex managed to say. "What brings you here?"

"You," Kayla replied.

She pulled a second chair up towards his bed and sat down. She began to stroke his hair and cheek as she stared at him.

"You drove all this way, just to see me?" Alex asked.

Kayla allowed a few more tears to fall and said, "Yes. I had to see that you were alright. I was worried about you when Nana called."

Alex nodded and began to stroke her cheek as well.

Alex didn't know why, but he loved being with Kayla. He was glad that she was dating him now. They had been dating since his final case with the FBI. She was what made the Fridays and Wednesdays worth living. In fact, Alex saw her as his chance at learning how to live again. His old job had taken away his ability to live out in the real world. He had been chasing criminals and terrorists that he forgot to just live. But thanks to Kayla, he was finally living again.

"So, how long before they let you out of here?" Kayla finally spoke.

Alex shrugged and said, "Two, maybe three weeks. It depends on what the doctors say. The bullet wounds were pretty damaging, but I think they weren't as damaging as they originally thought."

Kayla's smile disappeared as she looked away. A few more tears were appearing and they didn't seem to stop either.

Alex became worried and he leaned up in his bed. He moaned at some of the pain but he managed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, keeping his hand on her cheek.

Kayla touched his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"In three weeks, I begin packing for North Carolina, remember?"

Suddenly, Alex remembered. He remembered that Kayla had decided to move back to North Carolina. It was a decision that started when she was attacked by a junkie some weeks back. Alex remembered when he stayed with her at the hospital, all because she begged him to. Once she went to her parents house in North Carolina, she had decided to move back. She found that her home town was more peaceful and believed that she could do more good there. Alex found out when he talked to her over the phone. She told him about her decision and asked for his advice. The truth was, he didn't want her to leave. In fact, he was starting to believe he was in love with her. But instead, he told her to do what she wanted to do. He never gave her his opinion. He never told her how he felt. It was a decision that haunted him for a long time now.

Alex nodded and looked away.

"I remember."

"I just gave my four weeks notice to the hospital about a week ago. I thought I could do some last minute house calls and say my goodbyes for the final time. I figured I could start packing after my notice and just take my time. I don't want to be in any hurry." She paused and smiled. "I was actually hoping that we could..." her voice was caught in her throat. "I thought we could go on one more date. You know. Just have one last ride, before I go."

Alex wanted to beg her to stay in Washington. He wanted to do what he failed to do on the phone those weeks ago. But instead, he held his tongue.

"I... don't think that is such a good idea," Alex suddenly said.

_What am you doing?! _Alex shouted at myself. _Just tell her how you feel!_

Kayla's smile dropped and more tears came pouring down.

Alex could feel himself regretting what he has said. He didn't really mean anything by it. It was _a powerful regret_. He couldn't stand it.

Kayla stood up from her chair and wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes.

"Well..." she could barely speak. "I should get going. Washington is a long drive from Massachusetts."

She picked up her purse and walked towards the door. She turned around and smiled, weakly.

"See you around," she said and walked out of the room.

Alex could feel his heart sinking as he watched her leave. He was really regretting everything now. He wanted to run after her. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her how he felt and that he wanted to be with her.

But Alex knew that something was holding him back. He knew that it was Maria. Even though he was willing to move on, he was still drawn to her murder. He needed to let it go and find love again.

Suddenly, Alex realized something. It hit him as his heart raced.

_I love you, Kayla!_

* * *

**Cheesy, I know. I'm not all that good with romance stories. I'm new to all of this.**

**Anyway, please review. I will try to post the final chapter. :)**


	4. A Second Chance

**Alex Cross's Second Chance**

* * *

**Alrighty, we finally reach the final two chapters to this story. I know, it is short. But, that is how I wanted this to be when I first thought this idea up.**

**Thank you to all, all who have read and reviewed on my story. I hope you liked it.**

**Anyway, Alex Cross finally comes to terms with his wife's death and goes to see Kayla. Fully in love with her, Alex lets out his emotions. What is Kayla going to say or do?**

**Well, please read and enjoy. And don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**A Second Chance**

Alex was finally out of the hospital by the time of the second week. He couldn't wait to get out of there. The food was driving him crazy, not to mention the annoying doctors who always came to see him. The good news was that his wounds weren't so damaging as they thought. The bullets missed his heart and lungs by inches, which saved his life. They had recommended him able to leave, which was music to his very ears. He wanted more than anything to be out of the hospital.

John Sampson was there to drive him home. Alex and John totally forgot about their conversation two weeks back. In fact, it looked like they both had finally put the whole thing behind them. Like as if they were finally ready to move on.

Alex never thought that he actually would move on from his wife's murder, but now he was finally doing it. The major improvements in his life were that he was finally seeing the world differently. He was enjoying the little things in life. He was enjoying dinners with his three children and his grandmother, Nana Mama. He was actually more relaxed and more trusting than he ever been.

The thing about being a detective is that you always have to be alert on the job. Alex was always alert, but it also made him less trustful of others. He was always expecting the worst from something. But... he also found himself hoping for the good too. When he was on the job, Alex had less family meals. Not to mention the holidays either. Alex never got to live life like he wanted when he was working as a detective. That was his problem in life.

But now, Alex was retired.

Way before the case with Michael Sullivan, Alex quit his job as a FBI agent. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to say no to the job for once. It had already claimed the life of his wife and also a girlfriend too. It had ruined his relationship with Christine Johnson. But Alex had managed to save the one thing that he had left. _His family._

Now, Alex was back to working as a psychologist. A job that he actually enjoyed doing.

When Alex arrived back at his house on the Southeast quadrant of Washington, D.C., he couldn't be happier to be with his family again. His children were happy to see him, so was Nana Mama. They had spent the entire day playing board games and watching movies.

It was then that Alex realized what he had been missing during the thirteen years that his wife died. He had been so obsessed with solving cases and finding his wife's murderer that he had almost drifted away from his own family. But now he was making up for lost time. And he was enjoying it.

Alex was surprised that he wasn't missing the life as a detective. He never thought that he would actually be happy to be away from all of that. It was like he was finally at peace.

Just a full week after Alex got back from the hospital, he made an important decision. One that would completely change everything.

It was Friday afternoon, Alex was driving his 1974 Porsche from work.

But... he wasn't heading home like he usually did. In fact, he needed to do something.

He was going to go see Kayla Coles.

Alex knew that Kayla had just one more day till she was no longer a resident physician for the local hospital of their neighborhood. He knew that she was planning to leave for North Carolina by the end of next week. She was going to pack during the time she had no work and just leave for her home state. Everyone knew about it and was sad to hear that she was leaving.

Kayla Coles was a saint to the very neighborhood that Alex lived in. She made house calls and was always there for others. She was kind and full of love. The way that Maria used to be.

During the weeks that Alex was in the hospital of Massachusetts and his time back home, he remembered the final conversation he had with Kayla. He regretted the words he spoke to her. He could see that he broke her heart and pushed her away. Just like he has always done to others. But, he found out his true feelings towards Kayla. He fully came to realize that he was, in fact, in _love _with Kayla.

Alex struggled to go see her. They haven't talked since that time in the hospital. She talked to Nana Mama, but never to Alex. He wanted to call her, but he couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone. He knew that he needed to tell her his true feelings. But it needed to be face to face.

That was why Alex was going straight to her apartment.

Today was perhaps one of the greatest day of Alex's life. Not only was he going to express his feelings to Kayla, but he had just learned that Kyle Craig was due for lethal injection today as well. He got the call about a week ago. It was the best phone call he had gotten, with the exception of the time when he learned that Maria was going into labor with Damon.

Kyle Craig was a big nemesis to Alex. He had murdered his girlfriend, Betsey Cavalierre, and even tried to kill him to too. In fact, Kyle and Alex used to be best friends. They worked on cases together and caught a lot of bad guys together also. It was sad for Alex when he figured out that he was the Mastermind. But at least now he was getting his execution date. The Mastermind was going to die for his actions.

Alex had learned that Kyle wanted him at his execution sentence, but he turned it down. The last thing that Alex wanted to do was to listen to Kyle's bragging about killing all of those innocent people. Especially Betsy Cavalierre. Alex had never really forgiven Kyle for murdering Betsy. She was perhaps the one person who ever brought him close to living a normal life.

But now, Alex had a second chance to live that normal life. He wanted to express his real emotions towards Kayla and try to convince her to stay in Washington. He knew he was in love with her and that he couldn't stand her leaving without trying to fight for her. If there was one thing that Alex was going to do, it was that he wasn't going down without trying.

Alex pulled into a parking space, right in front of the apartment building and got out of his car. He locked his doors with his car keys and watched towards the front doors of the apartment building. He entered and climbed the steps to the fourth floor.

When he arrived at door seven-B, he hesitated as he brought his fist forward and held it just inches from the wood of the front door.

_What if she says no? _his mind went wild questions. _What if it is already too late?_

Making a choice, Alex knocked on the front door and waited.

Suddenly, the locks from the other side were unlocked and the door slowly came open.

Kayla Coles popped her head out and her eyes widened at seeing Alex there.

"Alex?" she voice was full of shock.

Kayla opened the door all the way and moved to the side.

"Come on in," she said, managing to control herself.

Alex smiled politely and entered. He walked down the small hallway and into the living room.

Kayla closed the door and went to living room too.

Alex looked at her and noticed that she was in a purple blouse, black pants, and some slippers. He smiled at the sight and looked right up at her eyes.

Kayla crossed her arms on her chest and stared off into the small corner.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still not looking at him.

Alex's heart sank as he looked at her. He could tell that she had been crying for a while. Perhaps even weeks. She looked depressed and sad.

Somewhere deep down, Alex knew that he was responsible for this. He had broken her heart by refusing to take her out on a date and now, here he was. He really felt guilty now.

Coughing, Alex said, "I came to see you, actually." He paused.

Kayla continued to avert her eyes, just nodding.

Alex swallowed and continued, "Listen, I know that I hurt your feelings back at the hospital..."

"You think?" Kayla shot back at him. Her eyes finally met his and they were now full of sadness and anger. "I came to see you, hoping that we could finally end things on good terms. You know that tomorrow is my last day as a doctor here. I'm leaving for North Carolina in a week." She stopped and rubbed her head with one hand. Tears appeared from her eyes now.

Alex almost ran forward to comfort her, but he knew better. He remained firm and nodded.

"I know," he said. "And I'm sorry about everything. I truly regret everything. I mean, I _should _have said yes. I know I should have. And I regret not doing so." He paused and struggled to hold back the tears that were forming up in his eyes. He was being hit more emotionally than ever.

_This is harder than I thought, _Alex acknowledged to himself.

"Then, why did you say those words?" Kayla looked at him again. "Why?"

Alex looked towards the ground and said, "Ever since Maria died, I have always had this habit. I get close and get scared, which causes me to back away or push people away. I'm scared to move on. To live a normal life. I have always hid behind cases and chasing criminals. It was my one place that I could hide from the pain. But it has also driven or taken those that I love away too. Christine, Betsy, and even Maria. I hate myself for what I do. I put my life down on the line and my life gets ruined because of it. I shouldn't have to put those that I love in that position. Nana, Ali, Jannie, Damon, you. I shouldn't be doing that. It was the very reason I left in the first place." He paused for a moment, taking in a breath.

Kayla stared at him, tears were pouring down her eyes as she saw the pain within him.

Alex looked up at her and continued.

"But I won't allow it to take away my family. Or _you_."

Kayla shook her head and backed away.

"What do you mean?" she was confused.

Alex took a step forward and said, "I don't want you leave, Kayla." His voice was gentle and serious at the same time.

_"What?"_

Kayla was taken back by his words. She backed into the wall behind her and stared into Alex's eyes.

Alex continued to walk forward. Tears were already falling from his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave," Alex repeated. "I don't want you to go back to North Carolina. I should have told you this months ago. When you asked for my opinion, I lied. I was just trying to support you on your decision, but now I can't take it anymore. I have to tell you how I feel. _How I really feel_!"

Kayla had tears running down her cheeks like crazy. Her hands were against the wall, trying to move against it.

"What are you saying, Alex?!" Kayla begged to know. "What are you really feeling?!"

Alex came closer to her and was just inches away. His breath was hot against her skin and he could smell her scent as well. He loved that scent.

Alex brought his hand up and touched Kayla's cheek.

Kayla closed her eyes and quickly opened them. Her hand came up and gently took Alex's, slowly pressing it against her cheek some more.

Alex took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said, "I love you, Kayla."

Kayla's eyes widened as she heard the words. The tears were now pouring like a flood. She was letting out her emotions.

"You..." she could barely speak. "You... you... love me?"

Alex nodded and brought his other hand up to her other cheek. He held her face with so much gentleness and love.

"I love you more than anything," he came even closer to her. "I know that I'm horrible at expressing my feelings, but I truly love you. _I love you!"_

Time slowed down as Alex and Kayla came closer to each other. Their eyes locked on each other and then closed as their lips came within an inch of each other.

Suddenly, with as much love and passion, Alex and Kayla allowed their lips to met.

Alex's hands moved down to her hips and then around her back, pressing her against him.

Kayla moved her arms around his neck and held on tight. She had to stand on her toes to fully kiss him.

When they parted, but still in each other's arms, Kayla smiled at Alex and pressed her head against his chest.

"I love you too," she said with all of her heart and soul. "I love you so much, Alex." Then she looked at him and smiled her little mischief smile. "It's about time that you manned up and told me!"

Alex and her laughed.

Then, without seeing it coming, Alex was grabbed by the shirt and thrown into the wall that Kayla was backed up against.

Kayla pressed her lips against Alex's and began to take off his shirt. She had it off in about ten seconds, taking her time as she kissed him.

When they parted, Alex brought his hands on her hips and smiled.

"You want to take this to the bedroom?" he asked.

Kayla kissed his chest and said, "Yes. I believe we have some catching up to do."

With that, Alex began to unbutton her blouse and Kayla unbuttoned his pants, both of them taking their time.

As they undressed each other, they kissed and traced each other's bodies with their fingers, gently touching each other's skin.

It took them nearly ten minutes to get completely undressed, but they didn't mind. They wanted to take their time.

Just as they were fully exposed to each other, Alex brought his arms around her back and tightened his grip on her. Kayla's body pressed against Alex's. He lifted her up, off the floor and allowed their lips to meet again. Kayla brought her arms around his neck again and tightened her grip, not wanting to let go. Their warm bodies were pressed against each other, allowing their skin to fill in the gap between them.

They said nothing but stared at each other.

Kayla stroked Alex's hair and smiled.

Alex came forward and kissed her collarbone.

Kayla moaned and closed her eyes, leaning her head back for more exposure of her skin.

Alex began to walk from the living room and down the small hall. He arrived in the bedroom and slowly went towards the bed.

Kayla spread her arms out as she was laid out on the sheets of the bed.

Alex came forward and was on top of her.

They kissed and covered each other with blankets.

Through the rest of the afternoon, they made sweet love.

* * *

**Alright, who liked that for an end? I thought it was romantic how Alex finally expressed his love for Kayla and how she expressed her love too.**

**Anyway, there is still one more chapter left. **

**Please review. :)**


	5. A New Beginning

**Alex Cross's Second Chance**

* * *

**Here is the final chapter to the story. I hope that you guys have enjoyed it. :)**

**Alex and Kayla are officially back together now. With Kayla staying in Washington now, Alex decides to make a very important decision about their relationship.**

**Please read and enjoy! And review too! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**A New Beginning**

At ten in the evening, Alex awoke on his back, covered up some blankets. He smiled as he remembered the events of earlier that day. He looked towards his chest and saw Kayla, who was sound asleep on his warm chest. Their naked bodies tangled up against each other. She had a smile as she yond and tightened her grip on him.

Alex stroked her hair and watched her sleep.

In many years of Alex's life. He has never been more happy nor at peace since the day that his wife died. In fact, he has never felt more alive since Maria. And it was all thanks to Kayla, who has managed to capture to his heart and his love.

Alex suddenly realized how close he was to losing Kayla. His heart raced as he realized the possibility of her leaving. But as he came to that realization, he also came to realize that he had just prevented her from leaving him forever. He had expressed his emotions and love for Kayla and was rewarded with the love she had for him. He had won her over and she had won him too. A win-win. Something that wasn't too bad for both of them.

Kayla awoke and stared up at Alex. She smiled and pressed herself up towards him, kissing his lips.

Alex kissed back and moved his hand up against her cheek.

"I love you," Kayla said.

"I love you too," Alex responded and kissed her again.

Kayla rested her head under Alex's chin and closed her eyes, but still awake.

"Thank you," Alex whispered against her ear.

Kayla chuckled and asked, "For what?"

"For coming into my life," he said, stroking her hair and cheek again. "Thank you for loving me and not leaving me."

Kayla chuckled again and said, "Which reminds me, I need to talk to the hospital again. Since I'm staying, we should spread the rumor."

Alex nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I should go call the kids," Alex suddenly remembered. "Nana is going to kill me if I don't report back in."

Kayla tightened her grip around him and made sure that he didn't leave the bed.

"Leave me here and _I'll _kill you!" she joked and looked at him, smiling her sexy smile. "Besides, I think Nana Mama will forgive you. At least, when she realizes that it was me who kept you from going home."

Alex laughed and said, "Yeah, that is true. Once she learns that you are staying here, then she will be forgiving us. Besides, she approves of you and so do the kids. In fact, I think the kids would cheer all night once they learn you are staying."

"Which means more board games and movie nights," Kayla kissed his bare chest and then his collarbone.

Alex brought her lips to his and they kissed once again.

When they parted, Alex said, "Seriously, though, I should call them. I don't want Nana Mama going crazy over me."

Kayla smiled and said, "Alright, but I expect you to be back in bed with me once you are done. That is an order!"

Alex threw the covers off of himself and got up from the bed.

"Yes, ma'am," he joked and disappeared from the room.

Once locating his cell phone inside the left pocket of his pants, which were lying on the floor, Alex called home and waited.

Finally, the kids answered, "Hello, dad!"

Alex laughed as he struggled to put on his boxers.

"Sorry fellas," he said into the phone. "But I wasn't able to come home again."

He could hear Jannie and Damon moaning in the background.

"Let me guess," Jannie's voice took over. "You managed to somehow get another case?"

Alex smiled and said, "Actually, it was Kayla Coles this time."

There was silence and then some giggling.

"Good for you, daddy!" Ali's little childish voice sounded over the phone.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. He loved his kids so much.

"Is she staying?!" Damon suddenly asked.

"Yeah, did you managed to convince her to say?!" Jannie was pleading with her father to tell her.

Ali just giggled and jumped up and down, all excited and not enough time to speak.

Alex laughed even harder and said, "Yes, Kayla Coles is officially staying. And to add to the list, me and her are back together now."

Alex braced himself as he heard all three of his kids cheer in excitement. He could picture Ali doing his little victory dance.

Suddenly, he heard a grumpy old voice in the background.

"What is all of the racket about?!" Nana Mama's serious voice took command.

"Alex and Kayla are back together and Kayla isn't leaving us anymore, yeppie!" Ali nearly yelled in excitement, completely ignoring Nana Mama's commanding voice.

Nana voice came over the phone.

"Alex?! What on Earth are your children talking about?! And why aren't you home yet?!" She demanded.

Alex smiled and said, "I'm over at Kayla's place. And I don't think I'll be home this evening."

For once, Nana Mama was taken away.

She remained silent for a few minutes and said, "Then I guess all is forgiven. Tell Kayla that it is good to have her back."

Alex nodded and replied, "I will."

"Just make sure that you don't screw this up again!" she said and hung up.

Alex laughed and whispered to himself, "She always has the last word."

Setting his cell phone on the couch and leaving the rest of his clothes on the floor, he returned to the bedroom and saw Kayla, who was waiting for him.

Kayla laughed and made more space on the bed for him.

"I could hear little Ali's voice from here," she smiled. "Looks like the whole family is celebrating."

Alex crawled into bed with her again and kissed her. He covered themselves up with blankets and allowed Kayla come right on top of him, her body against his.

"I love you, Alex," she said. "I'm so happy that we are together. Promise me that we wouldn't be separated again."

Alex stared into her eyes and said, "I promise. I promise to never leave you and to never allow you to slip away ever again. I promise."

Kayla smiled and began to strip off his boxers.

"Make love to me, please" she said in playfully voice and tossed Alex's boxers to the floor.

Without being asked twice, Alex came up and brought Kayla onto the bed, with himself over her. He kissed her and allowed his body to come onto hers.

They made love for the second time that night.

* * *

Christmas couldn't have come sooner.

Nearly a full month has past since Alex and Kayla were officially back together. The whole Cross family was excited that Kayla was back into their lives again. The kids adored her and ever Nana Mama loved her like she was her own daughter. The whole neighborhood was glad that Kayla was staying in Washington D.C.

It was Christmas Eve at the Cross house.

Everyone was enjoying a nice holiday meal. Nana Mama and Kayla both cooked, while Alex and the kids helped set up the table. Once the turkey, corn, and mash potatoes were done, they all sat around the table and prayed over their food. Alex and Kayla were too busy playing with each other's feet under the table that they forgot about Nana Mama's prayer.

"... and I pray, dear Lord, that you would convince Kayla and Alex to stop playing _foot attack_ under the table when I am trying to pray," Nana Mama announced and gave both of them the angry look.

The kids started laughing and didn't hesitate to dig in to the food.

Alex and Kayla had to laugh at Mama's prayer too.

Once dinner was done, everyone gathered around the Christmas tree and waited as the clock began to get closer to the Christmas Day.

As Kayla watched the children, Alex leaned in from behind and whispered, "Come outside with me. I have something to show you."

Kayla smiled and turned around. She kissed him and said, "Anything for you, my love."

Alex grabbed both of their coats and helped Kayla into hers.

"You are such a gentlemen," she teased and kissed him again. "I love you for being one."

"And I love you for being here tonight," Alex replied and opened the door to the outside, where all of the snow was.

Once they were outside and on the porch, Kayla spun around and put her arms around Alex's neck, embracing him.

"You want to tell me what is going on?" she asked.

Alex smiled and said, "Close your eyes. I have a very special present for you."

Kayla did as she was told and felt Alex move away from her.

After a few seconds, Alex spoke.

"Alright, now you can open."

When Kayla opened her eyes, her mouth dropped and her mind went spinning.

Alex was on one knee and in his hand was one diamond ring.

Kayla covered her mouth and said, "Oh my god!"

Alex smiled and said, "I don't know how to say just, but, I guess it starts with something like how much I love you."

Kayla chuckled and began to cry.

Snow flakes fell on them, but they didn't notice or care. They only stared into each other's eyes.

"Kayla Coles," Alex announced. "I love you so much. I really do. I don't know how I survived without you all of these years. But I love you and that is all that matters." He paused and swallowed. "Will you marry me?"

Kayla's eyes widened and she ran forward, ramming her body against him.

They fell back against the snow and the wood of the porch. Kayla kissed him hard on the lips.

"I take that as a yes," Alex chuckled and kissed back.

When they parted, Kayla said, "Yes! Oh god! Yes, I will marry you! I shall marry you, _Alex Cross!_ I love you so much!"

Alex kissed her again and helped her up.

They brushed off the snow and they embraced each other again.

Alex took her hand and put the ring on her marriage finger.

It slipped on perfectly.

"It's so beautiful!" Kayla exclaimed and looked it over.

"You're more beautiful," Alex took her cheeks in between his hands and kissed her.

"I love you, Alex," Kayla said again. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning with your body next to mine. I want to grow old with you."

Alex smiled and said, "I love you too. This is what I have always dreamed of. _A new beginning._"

"And now, you have me to start that new beginning," Kayla laughed and cried tears of joy.

They kissed for a long time and then returned back inside, where the rest of the family was waiting.

Nana Mama noticed them holding hands and saw the ring on Kayla's finger. She winked at them and mouthed something to Alex.

G_reat job son!_

Alex nodded back to her and allowed a single tear to escape from under his eye.

"Merry Christmas!" the kids yelled as the clock had just strike midnight.

Alex, Kayla, and Nana Mama laughed as they watched the kids begin to dig through the presents that laid under the Christmas tree.

But Alex had the one gift that was the biggest that Christmas. He finally had a new beginning laid out before him. He was now free to live his life without criminals or hard time cases on his shoulders. He also had a beautiful woman, who loved him dearly, right by his side. Nothing could ruin his life ever again.

Alex Cross has finally been given his _second chance_.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this small story.**

**I want to thank you all for your reading and for your reviews. **

**See you next time. :)**


End file.
